dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bjorn Ironside
One of the oldest gladiators ever recorded in Cocytus' Colosseum's log, Bjorn Ironside is a warrior, fueled by bloodlust, destruction, and the ongoing cheers of the crowd. Although an Onikuma, which are usually seen as mindless killing machines who only go after cattle and horses, Bjorn would often go for other gladiators, for he was the original champion of the arena before being ultimately defeated by Nicholas Stryker, Drake's Grandfather. Although defeated, Bjorn was far from a good sport. Upon being knocked out, he goes berserk and savagely attacks the audience, and Nicholas, resulting in his face being disfigured by the savage bear. Of course, his rage was too great for Nicholas, where it was at this point where Sirzechs Lucifer had him sealed in Limbo, only to come back when The Sacred Gear was taken by Drake. Origin It is currently unclear as to where Bjorn truly came from, but according to his brief biography in the Gladiator Log, Bjorn was originally a samurai born in 1200 AD Japan. He was Kiyoshi Hashimoto, and was declared by other samurai in his time as "The King of Bears." During one battle, Kiyoshi lost an eye during a skirmish with the leader of the opposition. Without his one eye, the man could no longer see the world clearly, and so decides to seek help from an old lady who is willing to give him an antidote where she claims to have healing powers. But she warns him that if the drinker's heart is not of honor, a terrible side effect could happen. Ignoring her, he starts drinking the potion, only to suddenly transform into a bear, twice as big as a grizzly, and twice as strong as one. The witch was actually the mother of the man that Kiyoshi had murdered during the war, and that the secret ingredient to her potion was "Izanami's Blood." Overcome by terror at the very thing he had become, he destroys the hut, and kills the witch in sheer anger. Throughout his life, he begins terrorizing villages in search of food, whether it be livestock, or other people. His reign of terror continues for 200 years, only to be defeated by Susano-o, the same man who had slain Orochi years before Kiyoshi became cursed. Upon being awakened, he finds himself locked with Cocytus Colosseum's walls, where he will do battle with other gladiators, and in return, he will have a cure being worked on him. The cure has not been created since, however.. His name is soon changed to Bjorn, swedish for bear, and has not remembered his human life since he has now embraced the beast within. Appearance Bjorn, true to his name is obviously a huge black bear. Unlike normal bears however, he's stronger, more prone to violence, and is much more brutal than other Onikumas. He's also made himself different from the others with arrows imbedded into his neck, patches of skin shown, his sides literally made of titanium alloy, which protect his weakspots. Trivia *Bjorn's design seems to have a striking resemblance to the villain Mor'du from Pixar's 2012 movie, Brave, who was also once a human-turned bear, whom accepted the beast within, and kills his brothers. *The concept of his weapon being a battle axe is reminiscent to Sif, The Great Grey Wolf, who carries the weapon in his mouth. Bjorn however, can carry the weapon with his paws *His voice actor is confirmed to be Justic Cook, the voice of Super Buu from DragonBall Z. Gallery Category:GryphonNecroX20 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils